Fungi includes organisms such as slime molds, mushrooms, smuts, rusts, mildews, molds, stinkhorns, puffballs, truffles and yeasts. Fungi are classified in their own kingdom because they absorb food in solution directly through their cell walls and reproduce through spores. Molds are a large group of fungi that are a common trigger for allergies and affect crops, plants and food. Molds can exist as tiny particles called “mold spores” present in indoor and outdoor air. There are more than 100,000 species in the world. Molds may grow anywhere they can find moisture sources. Common molds include Cladosporium, Penicillium, Aspergillus, Alternaria, Fusarium, Neurospora, Stachybotyrs and Mucor. 
Soil-borne and seed-borne fungal pathogens of plants are responsible for severe economic losses in the agricultural and horticultural industries worldwide. These pathogens cause plant diseases such as seed decay, root/foot rot, seedling blight and wilt. Such diseases commonly reduce emergence, plant vigor and yield potential. Severe disease infection can kill emerging seedlings of an entire plant population, and result in a total loss of crop yield.
Solutions to the recurring problem of plant pathogens have been explored for decades. As particular crops become more abundant, and the area of land allocated for agriculture expands, there is an inherent need to employ more efficient and effective farming practices. As a result of increasing demand for crop production, farmers must often compromise their cultural practices by planting crops on sub-optimal land, or by increasing the frequency at which crops are planted in a specific location. In doing so, crop nutrients are depleted and specific crop pathogens, especially soil-borne or seed-borne pathogens, become more prevalent. Accordingly, it is increasingly difficult to sustain the health and productivity of a respective crop.
Stilbazium iodide is a known anthelmintic which is reported to be effective against roundworms, threadworms, and whipworms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,935 recite methods of eradicating infestations of parasitic nematodes inhabiting the intestinal tract.